Guess What!
by belovedmoon101
Summary: Hinata is pregant & she has to tell Naruto. Read to find out what happens. :3 prequel to Naruto 2: Mana's story


Hiya! this is belovedmonn101 here with my very 1st fanfic! please enjoy:)

* * *

'_It's Blue!'_

That was all Hinata thought as she stared at the indicator.

'_It's Blue!'_

She stood in the middle of the bathroom in shock. At first she thought it was stress, but after fainting, getting sick in the morning, and missing another months period Hinata thought other wise. Now the drugstore test confirmed she was pregnant.

_'Oh my God, Oh My God, OH MY GOD!!' _was all that went through her mind as she got dress and out the door.

While Hinata walked down the street all the past events went spiraling through her mind. It's been two years since she and Naruto were going out. Fourteen months since she left her family for him. Eight months after their marriage. Now she was pregnant with his baby. Hinata stopped.

**His baby.**

Hinata placed her hand over her stomach.

**His baby. **

With out thinking she began to run.

Dr. Wakabe turned around in his chair and smiled at Hinata who sat nervously on a hospital bed. "Well Mrs. Hinata Uzumaki, I'm proud to say that your two months pregnant, Congratulations!" he said before he went on and on about how great pregnancy was.

Hinata warped her hands around her stomach and started crying. The doctor noticed and thought that she didn't want it so he began to suggest abortion. Hinata jumped in her seat and said panicking, "No, no I'm not crying cause I'm sad. I'm just so happy! Me and my beloved had created life together. Our love, Our Love made this child and I am so happy to know that now more than anything."

The doctor leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh. "You know," Dr. Wakabe said, "Your one amazing woman." Hinata blushed wildly. "I'll schedule your next appointment in the mean time you better tell the new dad that he has a little rugrat coming and don't take on any missions." Hinata got up and smiled brightly.

"Now that's a promise!"

Hinata walked through the streets of Konoha with a warm smile on her face. After leaving the hospital, the day seemed to be brighter and more cheerful. She looked up to see the sun shining through the cloudless sky. "How beautiful!" she sighed before waltzing into a department store.

While shopping around and sharing small conversations with some of the consumers Hinata found herself by the baby section of the store. Hinata drifted her way to the small isle cautiously.

'Oh boy, this is awkward!' she thought looking at the bottles and baby wipes.

Then a light blue downy blanket caught her eye.

She picked up the velvet blanket and ran her fingers over the stitching that held it together. Hinata closed her eyes and pictured herself holding the bundled blanket with Naruto's arms draped around her body, telling her how much he loved her and how proud he was to have as the mother of his child. Man, she couldn't wait to tell her husband about the child that is coming.

"Excuse me ma'am is there anything I can help you with?" a store clerk asked interrupting Hinata from her thoughts. Hinata turned to the young woman and replied, "No nothing, nothing at all." The clerk gave her a slight bow before getting back to work. Hinata put the blanket back on the shelf as she walked out the door.

When Hinata came out of the shop she was met by Shizne, Tsuande's assistant. "Hello Hinata-san" she greeted "Hello to you too Shizne-san, is there anything I can do for you?" Hinata said bowing her head. "Yes." Shizne said, "Tsaunde-sama says that she needs you in her office ASAP." then disappeared in a small cloud of smoke.

'_I guess I have no choice but to break the news sooner or later.' _Hinata thought heading toward the Hokage tower.

As Hinata intered the Hokage tower a strong pair of arms greeted her. "Hey there Hina-chan!" Naruto's loud voice beamed as held Hinata in a tight hug. "Naru-kun what are you doing here?" Hinata asked in a pleasant surprise looking up at her blonde husband. Naruto let go of his wife and replied, "My ninja instincts told me that you'd be here so I thought that I would surprise you." Then a red rose magically appeared between his fingers and gave it to her.

"C'mon Naruto don't be a freak!" said Kiba, "Shizne told you she'd be coming." Naruto shot him a nasty glare. "Hey dog breath stop making me look bad!" Naruto growled with his eyebrow twitching. "I don't care." Hinata said kissing Naruto on the cheek, "It makes me feel special." Naruto turned around and gave his wife his traditional foxy grin. "Anything for you babe." he said returning her kiss. Suddenly Rock Lee came out of nowhere and began pushing on the two. "Okay you two youthful lovebirds its time to report to the Hokage!" he said chuckling. "LEE!!"

All four of them intered the office where Sasuke (he's sitting down) and Shino waited for them. Tsuande, who was sitting behind the desk, couldn't help but smile watching Naruto rest his arm around Hinata's shoulders. "Okay everyone you are all going to go on the same mission together." she said, "Ya'll are going to…"

'_I hate to break it to you but…' _

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but I can't do this mission." Hinata said. Everyone looked at Hinata. What the heck is she saying? It wasn't like her reject a mission. Tsunde lifted her eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Can I ask why Hinata?" she asked picking up a bottle of sake. "Yeah, why not?" Naruto asked looking confused. Hinata looked at everybody and said proudly, "The doctor told me not to because it would cause problems for the baby."

Tsunde dropped her bottle of sake. Sasuke fell out of his chair. Shino's glasses slipped to the end of his nose. Kiba's and Lee's jaws dropped. Naruto stared at Hinata dumbfounded. "Hinata..." he said, "You mean that you're..."

Hinata held onto the hem of Naruto's shirt. "Yes, I'm pregnant!" she said crying tears of joy, "And I just found out today. The doctor told me that I'm two months along.'' Hinata began wiping away her tears. "The news made me so happy. Think, this child came from you and me." she said looking up at Naruto, "We're going to be a family, aren't you happy?"

Naruto just stared at Hinata speechless. He became hesitant as he placed his hand over Hinata's stomach. "A baby. Our child." he said as his bangs fell over his eyes, "And you'll have it for me?" Hinata hands held onto Naruto's and said, "Believe it!"

At that moment Naruto, with tears in his eyes picked up Hinata by her waist and each other around in circles yelling, "I'M GOING BE A FATHER! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER! HINATA'S GONNA HAVE A BABY! WE'RE GOING TO BE A FAMILY! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER! YEAH! BELEIVE IT!!"

Everyone in the room cheered as well sending Naruto and Hinata their blessings on the pregnancy. Shizne who just recovered from shock turned to her boss and asked, "Tsunde-sama what do you want to do now?" "We'll postpone the mission for now." Tsunde said picking up another bottle of sake. "In the mean time lets just celebrate.''

* * *

All done! what do u think? did i make any mistakes? please reveiw and tell me so that i can fix it. o & by the way this is a prequel to my other fanfic called Naruto 2: Mana's story! I hope u like it. See ya!!! 


End file.
